The forest
by JorixBade
Summary: the gang goes in a trip to the forest and someone dies, the only possible suspect is Jade. things are not always what they seem, right? Jade could stop being the suspect to become the victim. BADE
1. Chapter 1

**hi! i decided to post two stories this time so here's the second one! :)**

**since the other one is Jori this will be Bade!**

**this is story came to my head a few days and i thought it would be cool to publish it.**

**please enjoy and review (BE NICE OR DON'T DO IT)**

* * *

"You all know the semester is going to end soon, right?" Sikowitz asked and everyone nodded "well, since you've been doing a really good job in this class I decided to take you in a trip" he exclaimed excited

"A trip? Yay where are we going to go?" Cat asked excitedly

"That it's your choice, so where would you like to go?" Sikowitz responded

"What about Paris?" Tori suggested

"Paris? Are you serious, Vega?" Jade exclaimed

"Why not?" Tori answered, she wanted to meet Paris so much.

"Well Tori, Paris is a little bit too expensive" Andre commented nicely

"Yeah, any other suggestion?" Sikowitz said

"What about a forest? Like a creepy one, it would be interesting" Jade commented smirking

"I don't know…." Tori said nervously

"I think it's a good idea" Beck exclaimed and Jade smiled at him.

"A dark forest? With this witch? No thanks" Rex said pointing to Jade who just rolled her eyes in annoyance "what? I like life, sweetheart" he exclaimed in his usual tone.

"Robbie, you might want to shut your puppet's mouth before I do" Jade commented smiling creepily at him.

"Don't let her touch me, rob" Rex said to Robbie scared.

"so do you agree with Jade's suggestion?" Sikowitz questioned them.

"I do" Beck said

"kay kay" Cat exclaimed

"it will be interesting" Andre commented

"Well, I have no choice, I'm in" Tori said nervously

"I'm in too" Robbie simply said, Rex was going to say something but Robbie put his hand on Rex's mouth.

"ok so we are going to a forest…" Sikowitz said "where is the nearest forest?" he asked

"I know a very good one, it's only 3 hours away from here" Jade informed smirking

"Any other idea? Come on, go ahead" Sikowitz said nervously

"Nobody knows more about creepy forest than I do, trust me you won't forget this trip" Jade commented, Sikowitz thought for a moment until finally nodded.

"Good, see you all here on Saturday" Sikowitz ordered then they left, they were all excited but at same time nervous, all but jade, she couldn't wait to go.

On Saturday they were all just in time, Sikowitz brought them a van which was great because they didn't have to pay cabs or a bus.

"Jade, will you give us the address now?" Sikowitz asked

"I want to drive" Jade simply said "now move"

"I don't think that's a great idea" Tori commented nervously

"Do you want to do it then? Oh right you can't because you don't have a driver license yet" Jade smirked and Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Ok Jade, you will drive; let's go" Sikowitz ordered, Jade smiled and started driving.

After 3 hours of driving they were all tired and sick of being trapped in the van but Jade wouldn't let them get out until they arrived to the forest.

"Are we there yet?" Cat asked hopefully

"almost" Jade answered

"Can we at least turn on the radio, I'm bored" Andre suggested and Jade did.

"_and now the news: the dangerous serial killer Tom woods is still out there, we've been informed someone saw him near the forest_-" Jade quickly turned it off.

"Why did you turn it off?" Tori asked

"Cause it was boring"

"Yeah but-" Tori was cut off by Jade.

"We are here" she informed happily.

"Finally" Beck commented

"You were right, jade, this forest is really creepy" Tori exclaimed trying to sound nice so Jade wouldn't get mad at her.

"I know" Jade answered proudly

"So now what?" Cat asked confusedly.

"Let's put everything right here, we are near the forest and the road" Sikowitz commented

"why not we go into the forest, that was the point of coming here" Jade commented, none of them wanted to but she convinced them and they did.

"there are so many trees" Cat exclaimed "what If we get lost?"

"Jade can fly back, don't you sweetheart?" Rex asked

"Yeah in fact I do, I also can make you sure you never do" Jade smirked

"Calm down, everything is set" Beck informed and kissed Jade's cheek.

"Perfect, now let's walk around" Jade ordered and began walking

"Jade, I don't think that's a good idea I mean it's getting late" Tori commented worriedly

"So?"

"We are not going anywhere, Tori is right, we could get lost" Andre said seriously

"Whatever, I will go… "Jade simply said

"Jade, stop it" Sikowitz exclaimed

"I'm not 4 years old; I can take care of myself ok? Good" she responded upset and began walking again.

"You're not going anywhere" Beck grabbed her arm tough

"Beck, get your hands off me please… I really want to go" Jade ordered

"Jade, there must be wolves, snakes and way more dangerous animals in the forest, I'm not letting you go ok" Beck explained, Jade rolled her eyes but finally agreed to stay.

They were eating and talking, Beck was hugging Jade, her head was on his shoulder, Tori was next to Jade and by her side was Andre, after Robbie then Cat and finally Sikowitz.

"what do we do now?" Robbie questioned

"maybe we should go sleep" Andre suggested

"It's only 11pm and I'm not sleepy yet" Jade answered "what if we tell our best ghost stories?"

"NO!" Tori quickly responded

"I agree with Tori" Andre said nervously

"yeah you know what? I'm sleepy, I think we should go sleep now" Beck commented, Jade just rolled her eyes.

"hey hey what are you doing?" Sikowitz asked Beck and Jade

"we are going to sleep?" Beck answered confused

"you guys are not sleeping together, Jade you go with the girls" Sikowitz ordered

"what? No, Beck and I will sleep together like always" Jade exclaimed annoyed.

"I can't let you sleep together; do you think I'm 4 months old? I know what you guys would do there, alone, together…" Sikowitz commented and everyone but Jade and Beck laughed.

"please Sikowitz we promise nothing will happen, it would be uncomfortable" Beck responded and Jade glared at him "Jade wouldn't do it, right baby?"

"if you guys want to sleep together, good but I'm sleeping next to you" Sikowitz informed

"WHAT? NO!" Jade screamed madly "you know what? Fine, I will sleep with the girls" Jade finally accepted

"Thank you" Sikowitz said smiling; beck rolled his eyes in annoyance and so did jade.

Everyone went to sleep, Jade was on the left, Tori on the right and Cat in the middle, Jade and Tori were sleeping but Cat couldn't do it, she was too scared of the dark.

"Jadey? Jadey, are you sleeping?" Cat whispered

"I was" Jade exclaimed annoyed

"I need to pee" Cat informed

"Go pee" Jade ordered

"No, I'm scared; come with me" Cat exclaimed

"uggggggggggh Cat" she said madly but got up and walked out with Cat.

"are you done yet?" Jade asked rubbing her eyes, Cat was behind a tree

"Yes" cat said happily, they started walking back "wait, did you hear that?" Cat asked nervously

"No"

"it sounds like steps, Jade I'm scared" Cat hugged Jade who just rolled her eyes and pushed her away.

"it's no-" Jade was cut off by a loud noise "who's there?" She asked but nobody answered "I'm serious, who's there?" she asked trying her hardest not to sound nervous. "Cat go with Tori, now!" She ordered

"What about you?" Cat asked nervously

"I'm going to find out who's stalking us and I will be right back" Jade simply said, Cat nodded and ran back to the camp. "Who is there? Talk now or you will regret I promise" she exclaimed holding her scissors defensively; Jade looked around trying to find someone when a man came out from the trees "AAHH ugh sinjin? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I was peeing but nice to see you here, alone, with the moon lighting up your face.." he started flirting with Jade who just rolled her eyes and walked back.

Next day….

"Wake up everyone" Sikowitz screamed as loudly as he could.

"Was that really necessary?" Beck asked annoyed.

"Yeah Sikowitz, what's the matter with you?" Tori exclaimed rubbing her eyes.

"it's time for breakfast, where is Jade?" he asked since everyone else was already there.

"Here" she exclaimed and sat down next to beck who immediately hugged her and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"what time did you get back, jade?" Cat asked

"almost 3 minutes after you but you were already sleeping" Jade answered nicely.

"did you find out who was there?" Cat questioned

"what are you guys talking about?" Beck asked confusedly

"last night Cat told me to go with her so she could pee but when we were coming back we heard steps and I told cat to come back, it would have been dangerous but it was just sinjin…" Jade explained.

"oh right I had forgotten Sinjin came with us, where is he?" Sikowitz asked

"maybe he went to the bathroom, I mean the tree" Andre commented

"yeah, Robbie go get him so we all can have breakfast" Sikowitz ordered and Robbie did.

"So did you sleep goo-"Beck was interrupted by Robbie screaming in terror.

"HELP OH MY GOD THIS IS HORRIBLE" Robbie screamed terrified and they all ran up to him.

"What's going on? Oh my god…." Tori covered up her mouth and started crying

"What happened? ….. God" Sikowitz exclaimed surprised

"Sinjin is, is dead…" Andre informed in shock

"But, but how?" Cat asked scared with tears in her eyes.

"Someone sliced his throat…" Beck answered seriously "who could have done this?" suddenly they all turned their heads towards Jade.

* * *

**they are all mean, aren't they? don't worry there will be bade all the time.**

**please please review! :)**

**love you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi, here's the next chapter :)**

**i only got two reviews in the last chapter so please REVIEW°! i love reviews (when they are nice).**

**so enjoy...**

* * *

"Someone sliced his throat…" Beck answered seriously "who could have done this?" suddenly they all turned their heads towards Jade.

"What? You don't think I did this, do you?" Jade questioned

"Of course not" Beck exclaimed and put his arm around her shoulders but the rest of them kept quiet

"What?" Jade exclaimed madly

"you were the last one who saw sinjin" Robbie commented awkwardly

"and you don't like him…" Andre said

"so?" Jade was really mad

"nobody thinks you did this, Jade" Sikowitz informed

"oh really?" she answered sarcastically "Cat was with me, Cat, tell them"

"But you told us Cat came back before you did" Tori commented, Jade couldn't believe it.

"And it was your idea to come here" Robbie said

"Hey! you all should stop right now ok" Beck exclaimed upset "Jade didn't do this"

"How could you know?" Cat asked Beck.

"I just do"

"Jade, what happened last night?" Sikowitz asked her

"I asked who was there but nobody answered, then Sinjin came out from the trees and I just, I just went back to sleep" Jade explained nervously

"why are you so nervous?" Tori asked

"what? I'm not" Jade responded then she looked at the dead body of sinjin.

"Jade, what else happened? What did sinjin tell you?" Sikowitz questioned seriously

"I, I don't know, he only said he was peeing and told me something about the moon lighting my face and I, that's all" Jade explained worriedly

"uh oh so sinjin was hitting on you? But he knows you hate him" Andre commented

"I don't hate him" Jade complained upset

"Wait, what's that?" Robbie exclaimed and grabbed something from the ground "Jade, aren't these your scissors?" Jade's mouth dropped open.

"I,i.." Jade didn't know what to say

"They are all bloody.." Cat exclaimed scared.

"Why are you all against Jade?" Beck questioned madly

"Because we are the only ones in this damn forest which Jade told us about and she is the last one who saw sinjin, she hates him, his throat was sliced and because how could Jade's scissors magically fly next to Sinjin's dead body?" Tori asked she was mad; jade's mouth was open but she couldn't speak, she couldn't believe everyone was against her..

"I'm sorry but Tori is right, Jade" Sikowitz exclaimed "no one else had problems with Sinjin, only you and your scissors are here and they have blood on them"

"I can't believe you all think I'm a killer, I must have dropped my scissors last night when sinjin scared me" Jade said with tears in her eyes

"I don't know, jade that's too much coincidence…" Sikowitz said

"i don't want to sleep with you anymore…" Cat said sadly/innocently.

"I, I just…." Jade began running into the forest as fast as she could; she just wanted to be alone.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed and began running after her but Andre stopped him.

"Beck I don't think you should go… look what she did-"André cut off himself "what happened to Sinjin"

"you can't be serious, You really think Jade would hurt me or anybody? I know She can be aggressive and mean but she would never kill anyone" Beck was so mad, he just wanted to find Jade.

"Beck you have to accept the truth, it's pretty obvious Jade killed him, she is dangerous" Tori commented

"she is not dangerous and IF she killed him maybe it was an accident, what if sinjin tried to hurt her?" Beck defended jade

"We all know Sinjin wouldn't have tried to hurt her, she is the scary one" André commented, Beck just rolled his eyes and grabbed his head in frustration, he lost time talking with them and Jade was long gone now.

"We are going to wait for Jade then we will leave, we have to denounce this to the police" Sikowitz simply said

"Are you crazy? No, what if Jade kills us all before we get to the police station?" Tori asked worriedly

"We could tie her" Robbie suggested

"she won't let us tie her without fight…" André answered

"when she comes back one of us can hit her in the head until she passes out then we can tie her and by the time she wakes up she won't be able to kill us" Tori suggested

"You are all talking about Jade like if she was an animal or a monster, she is a girl just like you, Tori" Beck yelled madly "no one is going to hit Jade, you are all crazy"

"she is dangerous, Beck you need to accept it" Sikowitz said

"so you agree with their idea? You want to hurt Jade?" Beck screamed

"that's the only way, she won't let us tie her and she knows we'll take her to the police, I won't let her hurt us" Sikowitz responded

"you're wrong, she is not like that, you don't know her" Beck yelled at them.

"Beck we are going to do it even if you don't want to help us" Tori informed

"please don't hurt her, let me talk with her first I'll convince her to go to the police and I will make sure she doesn't hurt anybody" Beck almost begged them.

"what if she hurts you?" Cat exclaimed worriedly

"she won't" they all thought for a few moments but finally nodded.

"but Beck, if you help her to escape you're going to get in so much trouble" Sikowitz informed him, he nodded and they all went back to the camp, they waited for hours but Jade didn't come back, it was 7pm and still nothing.

"where the heck is Jade?" Tori asked madly "I want to go home"

"what if something bad happened to her? Oh my god, we need to find her" Beck exclaimed worriedly "I should have gone after her"

"I don't know if something bad happened to her but wherever she is, we need to find her, it's getting late and we are not spending another night in this damn forest, let's go find her" Sikowitz ordered.

_Jade's point of view_

I just wanted to disappear; I couldn't believe they all think I'm a killer, how could they? I know I'm not the sweetest person on earth but I would never kill anyone, not even sinjin or Vega.

I ran the farthest I could from them, after I started walking and crying, I didn't even know how to get back but It's not like I wanted to, I knew Beck had believed me but the rest of them hadn't, not even Cat, she is my best friend and she must be thinking I killed sinjin, that made me feel so bad.

I walked around for hours, I was hungry, thirsty, tired, scared, confused….

The sky was slowly turning dark and I didn't know what to do, I thought I should go back to the camping but I didn't know how, all I could see were trees, it was freaking me out.

I heard steps getting close, it seemed there was only one person and I was hoping that person was beck.

"Hello?" I asked nervously but nobody answered "Beck? Is that you?" but no response, I heard the steps behind me, when I turned around…. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**buahaha now you will have to wait until tomorrow (maybe) **

**i hope you liked it and i know they are all being really mean, poor Jade!... yeahm poor Jade, you will get this later ;), i already wrote all the story but i want to update dialy.**

**PLEASE review and be nice or gtfo :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**next chapter yay! i hope you all like it and please don't hate me, it's a little sad/painful**

**enjoy and review! be nice lol**

* * *

"what was that?" Beck asked terrified "it sounded like Jade"

"yeah, that was her" Tori exclaimed worriedly

"she must be in trouble" Beck started freaking out.

"relax, she must have seen a spider or something, what else could have been?" André said trying to make Beck feel better.

"Please stop pretending you care for Jade, you are all a bunch of two faced idiots that only want to hurt her" he yelled at them, Beck was awfully mad and scared, he knew Jade was in trouble and they were all seeking her as if she was an animal only to take her to the police: he started running and screaming Jade's name as loudly as he could and the rest of the gang and Sikowitz were following him until he finally stopped.

"Beck, calm down" André exclaimed

"I can't ok I can't, my Jade is alone in this forest and I know she is in trou-" Beck saw something and walked to it.

"what is it?" Cat asked confused

"this, this…" he showed them Jade's "B" necklace "this is Jade's necklace, she was here"

"so?" Tori questioned

"how did her necklace get in the ground?" Beck asked worriedly "she wouldn't have taken it off"

"maybe she did" Tori answered

"no, she didn't, she is in trouble.. I know it, I feel it, she must be so scared" there were tears in his eyes.

"wait" Cat said and walked away from them, then she came back holding something "isn't this Jade's boot?"

"oh my god…" Beck started crying even more. "Jade, my jade…. Please god don't take her away" he couldn't stop crying, his Jade, his everything was gone, Beck just wanted to kill everyone, he wanted to find Jade, he wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to protect her.

"maybe a wolf attacked her, she could be near" Tori commented "let's find her…. If she is still alive"

_Jade_

"Please, please don't hurt me" Jade begged, she had her jacket tied around her head, and she couldn't see anything, her hands were tied as well, she was walking/being dragged by the man who trapped her until he finally stopped. "Let me go" she was crying

"No, no, no" the man laughed "you're my little toy" he said while tying her to a big tree.

"Toy? What are you talking about?" Jade was so scared.

"I'm getting bored of doing this, I mean I like it but I think it'd would make it even better if I add a few things to it" he took off Jade's jacket so she could see but she couldn't move; Jade looked around, she only saw trees and a couple of dead bodies lying next to another tree.

"what do you want?" She asked nervously

"I just want to play" the crazy man exclaimed, he was tall, slim, white and he had scars in his face.

"will you let me go if I play with you?" Jade knew he wouldn't let her go but she wanted to try.

"I never said that" he took a large weapon, like the ones people use for hunting sharks or big animals "now, this will be our first game, I'm going to shoot the tree you're tied to, if you move I might shoot you" Jade's face was covered up in tears, she was so scared, that man was crazy.

"ah" she screamed when he shot the first time but he didn't shoot her.

"shut up, that's another rule you can't scream because one of those stupid people that came with you could hear you" he ordered smirking, then he shot again and again and again, Jade couldn't stop crying, then he shot again but this time he shoot Jade in the arm.

"aaahh" Jade couldn't help but scream in pain, it hurt so fucking much.

"shut up" he slapped her then he took the arrow off her arm

"owwww" Jade's arm was bleeding, not so much, though.

"I said shut up" he kicked her in the stomach and took his belt off, and then he put it around Jade's head through her mouth so she couldn't scream. "let's try again, this is fun" he shot again and this time the arrow got in Jade's right leg, she started shaking in pain, he took it off and laughed, Jade knew she wasn't going to make it, she was going to die right there.

"Jade, Jade! JADE!" beck kept screaming Jade's name until his voice was gone.

"Beck, we are going to find her…." Sikowitz said nicely

"yeah so you can send her to jail" Beck answered madly

"we've been walking for hours and nothing, I don't think she was attacked by any wolf" Tori commented

"maybe she is already in the camp" Cat said nicely

"no, she is not… she is somewhere in this forest and I'm going to find her even if that's the last thing I do" Beck informed seriously and kept walking, the rest of them only followed him.

"On your knees, Bitch" the man ordered, he had untied her from the tree but Jade had a necktie on her eyes, the belt on her mouth and her hands were tied in her back, she was on her knees and he was in front of her.

"Please..Let me go" Jade begged and he slapped her twice "I can give you money" she tried again

"I don't care your money" he kicked her stomach again and she fell on her face but he put her on her knees again "we are going to play another game" he said

"I'm going to ask you things and if your answer is wrong, you'll get a punishment" he said excitedly "but before.." he untied her hands and mouth "arms completely straight" he ordered and she did "if you put them down you will get another punishment" she nodded nervously.

"What's my name?" he asked, she obviously didn't know the answer

"I don't know" she exclaimed scared

"Wrong" he pressed a hot cigarette against her arm, she wanted to scream so badly but she knew if she did, things would be worse.

"next question, how old am i?" he asked

"I don't know" he pressed the hot cigarette but this time on her back.

He asked another 8 questions about himself and Jade couldn't answer any of them, by the end of his game she had been burned 10 times, she was so hurt, so hungry, so thirsty, she just wanted this to end, she wanted to die.

"it's 1am" he informed "you've been with me for about 6 hours and we just have played two games, that's wrong, we have to play a lot more before I kill you" Jade was back tied to the big tree again, she was scared of the death but at same time she only wanted to end the pain already.

"now….. what do you want to play?" he asked

"I don't know, I'm tired…." She really was.

"that's not a good answer" he exclaimed smiling evilly

"please no, not again" she thought he was going to burn her but he had another plans.

"we haven't tried this yet" he informed "you have got really nice legs…." She stared at him terrified "I feel like I could draw some things on them but don't get excited yet, that's not what we are going to do now"

"what is it then?" Jade asked weakly

"you're going to be an animal" he informed excitedly "I'm going to untie you and you will run as fast as you can and I will hunt you, I saw that in my favorite show and I thought that guy was really smart… so I'm going to copy him" he explained while untying her, Jade knew this wouldn't end good. "run" Jade started running, she didn't look back nor pay attention to him, she just ran but not for too long, she felt the arrows flying next to her until finally one got her foot, she fell and he walked to her, then he tied her foot with a string and dragged her back to the tree.

"We are back" he commented, Jade was tied to the tree again with the belt on her mouth and the necktie on her eyes, she could hear him walking around her, he was enjoying her pain and she knew it.

"Kill me, please" Jade begged as clearly as she could since she had the belt on her mouth, she just wanted to sleep, to stop the pain.

"no, that would be too boring" he answered disappointedly "I have another idea, I'm going to play with my favorite tool, my knife; with this knife I killed my first victim" Jade felt the tears in her eyes again as he put the blade against her skin, she started shaking in pain when he cut her stomach, he was drawing on her belly, Jade was crying as loud as she could, she couldn't scream or see or move, she just could wait for the moment he killed her.

By when he finished using her skin as paper, Jade was too weak, she was really thirsty "Water, please, water" she begged, her belly was all bloody and had the word "Torture" on it.

"Oh you want water?" he asked and she nodded weakly, he laughed and gave throw her water from his bottle "is that enough? Are you ready for the next game?"

"Stop, please…" she said as loudly as she could, he suddenly threw her a snake, Jade started moving desperately while he was laughing at her.

"Relax, it's dead….." he informed her and took it off her body, Jade took a deep breath, and closed her eyes; all she wanted was to sleep.

"Hey hey don't sleep" he slapped her, Jade woke up but she couldn't keep her eyes open, it was late and she had lost blood, she was too weak. "You know what? I'm bored of you, I'm going to sleep and as soon as I wake up in the morning, I will kill you" Jade felt happy when he said he was going to kill her, she was going to be free and there wouldn't be any more pain; he made sure she couldn't speak or see or go, "hey!" he exclaimed and punched her in the face, she immediately passed out then he went to sleep.

* * *

**i know, poor Jade D: sigh i hope you enjoyed it :)**

**please review! love ya guys!i'll update tomorrow, will Jade make it? will Beck find her before that crazy man kills her? mmhh...**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys, well i loved all your reviews! i'm so happy you liked it :')**

**this is the last chapter, i know i'mk sad too but there weren't many things i could add, anyway thank you for reading mty story and enjoy.**

* * *

"it's 7 in the morning and Jade is not here with me, and everything is your fault" Beck screamed, he was tired, they all were but Beck wouldn't sleep until he found Jade.

"We are sorry" Cat exclaimed sadly

"That's not enough, I don't have Jade and she is all I want, she is all I need" Beck exclaimed, he couldn't even cry anymore, he had already cried all night and his tears were gone.

"Beck, we can't walk anymore…" Tori commented weakly

"Yeah, I think we should take a break" Sikowitz suggested and they all nodded, all but Beck.

"What's that?" André asked pointing to an arrow

"I think it's an arrow, look there are more… a lot" Tori commented

"Arrows? But those arrows aren't for wolves" Sikowitz informed them

"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling about this" Beck commented "I'm going to follow the arrows, maybe…" he had the hope those arrows would take him to Jade.

They followed the way of arrows for about 4 minutes "there! It's Jade's jacket" Cat pointed to a black Jacket hanging from a tree.

Beck ran to it and grabbed it "Yes, it's Jade's jacket…" he felt his soul had gone, then he looked around and he saw a boot, it was Jade's boot, but not only her boot it was her.

"Beck, where are you going?" André asked when he saw Beck running towards a big tree, Beck didn't answer so they all ran after him.

"JADE!" he exclaimed, he felt good and terribly bad at same time, he had found her but she was absolutely destroyed; Jade was sitting on the ground tied to the tree with a belt and a necktie around her face, there were scars from the cigarette on her arms and neck, 3 from the arrows on her arms and legs, she had bruises all over her body and her face, her belly was all bloody and her clothes looked like rags; Beck felt someone had taken his heart off him and cut it in millions of pieces, his Jade was nothing like he had seen her the last time, he felt so bad, he felt guilty.

The gang and Sikowitz were in shock, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, they felt awfully bad and it was pretty clear for them that Jade wasn't the one who killed Sinjin.

"Jadey.." Cat started crying and so did Tori.

"Beck, Beck…" André insisted, beck was like in another planet, he was just there staring at Jade's destroyed body.

"what?" he finally answered

"we have to untie her, now" André ordered and Beck nodded, he touched Jade's neck to see if she was alive, thank god she was but not for too long, she was really weak.

"Jade? Jade, baby I'm here… everything is going to be ok" Beck kept talking to Jade and kissing her softly while André was untying her, everyone else was still in shock.

"get away from her" the killer ordered madly holding his weapon against them.

"you son of a bitch, you did this to her" Beck couldn't keep his rage.

"yeah I did, you should have seen how much she screamed and cried and begged me to stop but I didn't, her skin was so soft…. She was a funny toy and I still have some things to do with her so get away" The killer confessed smiling evilly, he enjoyed the pain.

"you're not going to touch her again" Beck exclaimed seriously.

"if you don't move she is going to die right now" he pointed his weapon right to her head but Beck stepped between him and Jade.

"I said you wouldn't touch her again" Beck simply said

André was behind the tree untying Jade and the killer couldn't see him, Sikowitz went to hide and so did Robbie and Cat, Tori was behind a tree next to the killer.

"if you want me to kill you ok kid I will kill you and then I will make sure my little toy dies in the most painful way you can imagine" the killer exclaimed laughing, Beck didn't move he would rather die than let him touch Jade again.

"No, you won't" Tori screamed and shot him with his own gun in the stomach, he had forgotten it as long with the rest of his weapons.

"Bitch…" the killer tried to shoot her but she did first and this time she shot him in the head, his dead body dropped.

"Tori, you killed him" Cat exclaimed surprised

"I, I know…" Tori dropped the gun nervously.

"Don't worry, you had to" Sikowitz exclaimed while rubbing her back nicely.

"Jade, Jade… please wake up, Jade please!" Beck insisted but she didn't move.

"I can't untie her, we need a knife" André informed

"here…" Robbie took one from the killer and gave it to André, he untied her and without nothing keeping her up, she fell.

"We need to take her to a hospital" Sikowitz commented worriedly, Beck was holding her and trying not to hurt her more; they walked for about two hours straightly until they finally found their van.

"she looks so bad…" Tori commented with tears in her eyes "I don't think she is going to make it"

"she will make it" Beck exclaimed seriously "she has to, she can't leave me" tears started falling down his face "hurry" he screamed

"I'm sorry Beck I'm going as fast as I can" André commented while driving.

Beck and Tori were examining Jade from top to bottom, Beck grabbed her arm and stared at all the scars from the cigarette, she also had a bigger injury from the arrow, and he couldn't believe what that monster did to her.

"this is horrible…" Tori exclaimed sadly "look at this" she showed him her belly, they couldn't see very good through all the blood but it looked like a word.

"what does It say?" Beck asked looking closely

"I think it says torture" Tori commented terrified, Beck just turned his head away, he didn't want to see it, it was the most terrible thing he had ever seen.

"we are here" André informed, Beck grabbed Jade and walked with her into the hospital, a few doctors immediately started attending her.

About an hour later one of the doctors came up to them "what happened to that girl, Jade West right?" the doctor exclaimed and they nodded.

"we were camping in a forest and she ran away…. About 20 hours later, we found her and she was all bruised and injured" Tori explained concernedly.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure if she is going to make it, next hours will be decisive" the doctor commented, Beck felt like dying "she lost a lot of blood, she was dehydrated and well, I guess you all saw her injuries but I have to tell you anyway, for what we saw Jade was shot with arrows which is weird and dangerous, if the arrows had touched any of her organs she wouldn't be alive now, she also was burned with cigarettes, there are marks on her legs, neck and arms; the person who did this is completely crazy, he wrote the word torture on her belly with a knife, we believe, and well she also has a lot of bruises on her legs, stomach and face" he explained seriously

"oh my god, she must have been through so much pain" Cat exclaimed crying.

"did he rape her?" Beck asked, he needed to know.

"No, she wasn't raped but I think that would have been better for her" the doctor commented, then he left.

"this is our fault" Tori said crying "she didn't kill sinjin and we blamed her"

"everything pointed to her" André said trying to comfort Tori.

"but she didn't do it, Tori is right this is our fault…. If you hadn't accused her like you did and if I had gone after her instead of stay with you, she wouldn't be like this, she would be fine, here with me, I could have protec…" Beck couldn't handle it anymore; he fell on his knees and started crying.

"we are sorry, Beck" André commented

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, THAT WON'T BRING JADE BACK TO ME, THAT WON'T ERASE HER SCARS, THAT WON'T MAKE HER FORGET EVERYTHING SHE WENT THROUGH, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Beck yelled at André, he was terribly angry, sad, worried, if Jade died he would die with her.

"Beck's right, this is our fault if Jadey dies I will never forgive myself, she is my best friend and I didn't believe her, you all blamed her because of me, I told her to come with me because I was scared and she did and how did I pay her? Saying she was a killer" Cat said sadly, she couldn't cry anymore, Cat hated herself so badly, they all did.

"Beck, if you keep screaming they are going to throw us out and you don't want that, do you? So let's just wait and pray for Jade to get better" Sikowitz commented, Beck only ignored him and walked away from them; 5 hours later the doctor came back and they all stood there nervously

"how's jade?" Beck immediately asked

"I'm surprised but she is getting better, the medication she took did effect and she is out of danger now" The doctor informed nicely "she just woke up, I thought you would like to see her but please don't touch her too tight" the doctor ordered and they all nodded.

"hi…" Beck said nicely walking into Jade's room; she was just staring at the sealing emotionless.

"how do you feel?" Tori asked

"dead" Jade answered seriously. "why are you all here? Are the cops outside?" Jade asked madly.

"of course not" Beck said

"Beck?" Jade asked, she didn't realize he was there,

"yes, baby it's me" he hugged her softly and she hugged him back.

"tell them to get out, I don't want to see them…. "Jade exclaimed

"they want to say they're sorry" Beck commented, Jade just stared at them confused, she thought they all hated her and she hated them too.

"Yes, Jade we are all sorry, we didn't know you were innocent" Tori said

"well I told you I was" Jade complained.

"I know, we know but… please forgive us, this is our fault" Tori started crying and Jade's tears started falling down her pale skin as well.

"I'm sorry" Jade exclaimed crying and Tori hugged her.

"you don't have anything to be sorry about" She answered nicely

"oww" Jade felt pain

"I'm sorry, I hurt you…" Tori said worriedly and got away.

"It's ok, it's just my belly, it hurts but so does the rest of my body" Jade half smiled at them.

"What happened?" Sikowitz asked

"I guess you can see that yourself but ok" she answered weakly "I was lost in the forest and I heard steps, I thought it was Beck but then I felt him, he was right behind me I turned around and I saw him, I tried to run but he grabbed my hair I fought back but then he grabbed my neck I couldn't breathe, after he took my jacket and put in on my head, then tied my hands and made me go with him" she took a deep breath and so did Beck "he tied me to a tree and said I was his little toy, he said he wanted to play games before he killed me, he shot the tree I was tied to with a big weapon of arrows, but three of them got to me and I screamed so he punched me and kicked me" there were tears in her eyes as she spoke "the next game was even worse, he put me on my knees and started asking me things about himself, for every incorrect answer he put a hot cigarette against my skin…." She was crying by that moment "after he hunted me, he let me run and trapped me with his arrows then he dragged me back to the tree… I felt less than an animal" she explained, each word hurt beck more than anything else in the word, he just wanted to kill that man but he was already dead "I begged him to kill me, I wanted to end the pain but he didn't care, he started drawing in my belly, I couldn't scream I couldn't do anything, it was the most painful thing that has ever happened to me, after that I couldn't handle it anymore, I felt like dying which was good, he wanted to play more but I couldn't do it so he said he would kill me in the morning and after that everything is black" Jade finished explaining, everyone in the room was quiet and with terrified faces.

"I'm so sorry, jade" Sikowitz commented

"but the important thing is you're here, alive and nobody will hurt you ever again, I promise" Beck kissed Jade's head and she smiled at him.

Jade stayed three days in the hospital and the doctors said she could go home, everything was back to normality.

"well, next time we better go to Paris" Sikowitz exclaimed and the gang laughed.

"yeah.." Jade said

"what did the doctor say about your scars, will they disappear?" Tori asked Jade nicely.

"yeah, he said I'm going to have a treatment and in one or two years they will be gone" Jade answered

"that's great" André exclaimed

"yup"

"I'm so happy you're here, I will never let you go again" Beck hugged Jade and kissed her cheek softly.

"I know" she answered and kissed him. "well, that's a trip we will never forget about…"

* * *

**not the greatest ending ever, i know :/ i'm not good at writting endings.**

**i hope you all enjoyed this story, please review! **

**i love you guys**


End file.
